Un instant mortel
by senekata
Summary: Sa mort devrait être instantanée, du moins il le pensait. Dans ses moments de doutes, il s'était demandé combien de temps cela prenait, l'instantané. Des secondes, des millisecondes ? Peut être des minutes, qui sait ? Deathfic


Petite fiction pour Sylencia suite à un « défi » qu'on s'est lancé. Elle m'avait fait croire qu'elle allait tuer Gaara (La méchante ) alors je lui ai dit que si elle faisait cela, je tuerais Madara. Et en bonne sadique, elle m'a dit « Allez, montre moi de quoi tu es capable ».

Si j'arrive à la faire pleurer, elle tue mon chéri. Du coup, je ne suis pas trop sure de savoir ce que je veux x'D.

Hum, pardon, ça n'intéresse sans doute personne cette partie. C'était juste pour situer le contexte.

J'espère que vous, vous aimerez bien. Et pardon dans le cas contraire.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

Tout au fond de ses sous terrains, il demeurait, impassible à la guerre meurtrière qui se déroulait au dessus de lui. Après tout, il ne faisait plus _vraiment_ parti de ce monde.

Qu'il soit en enfer ou au purgatoire, il préférait se définir comme un fantôme. Le fantôme des uchiwa. Et il reviendrait d'entre les morts pour se venger et conquérir cette terre.

Pour l'instant, les préparatifs allaient de bon train.

Il avait un pion, obito, le gamin de son sang qu'il avait sauvé et qui serait un acteur principal dans son plan.

Il avait une armée, les zetsus blancs, conçus à partir de la statue et du corps de son ennemi. Hashimara, premier Hokage. A présent, il était parti de lui, il était _en lui_. Le vieillard avait réussi à tisser une liaison fusionnelle, passionnelle et à le haïr en même temps, du plus profond de ses entrailles. Et s'il le pouvait, ils ne feraient plus qu'un seul être.

Il avait également une arme, qu'il avait placé telle une graine et dont il attendait qu'elle fleurisse pour en récolter ses fruits. Il faisait confiance à son second pour ces détails. Le possesseur du rinnegan lui permettrait de revenir à la vie, plus puissant et jeune que jamais.

Toutes les pièces étaient en place. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre. Mais il savait que cela ne serait pas trop long, et pour cause. Afin qu'il puisse revivre, fallait il déjà qu'il meurt. Il s'était d'abord assuré de la loyauté d'Obito. Ce dernier était parti, en bon soldat –ou bien ninja plutôt- prêt à obéir à ses ordres. Au pire, il y aurait toujours la partie noire, celle qui n'avait pas été crée à partir de son rival mais de lui même.

Une fois dans la tombe, il conserverait toujours sa volonté et réagirait si les choses se passaient mal.

Après tout, il était le grand Madara Uchiwa. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner sa confiance aussi facilement, même si le morveux était de son clan. Après tout, c'était bien sa _famille_ qui l'avait trahi. Il faudrait qu'il se venge sur ce point également.

Le petit était trop bruyant à son gout et le fait qu'il l'ait pris pour un shinigami était suspect. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait vu son amie mourir sous ses yeux, il le trouvait nettement plus agréable. Le temps ferait son œuvre, sans doute.

Il eut un ricanement à cette pensé.

Quand il reviendrait, il aurait sans doute beaucoup à apprendre. Il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'utiliser un tel procédé cependant il n'avait aucune autre solution. Son corps de vieillard était trop faible pour combattre. Il ne pouvait même pas marcher sans canne. Pitoyable, en un sens.

Mais c'était bientôt l'heure pour lui de passer à l'action. Il devait se détacher du Gedô Mazô, son seul lien avec Hashimara.

Sa mort devrait être instantané, du moins il le pensait. Dans ses moments de doutes, il s'était demandé combien de temps cela prenait, l'instantané. Des secondes, des millisecondes ? Peut être des minutes, qui sait ?

Qu'est ce qu'il ressentirait à ce moment là ?

Pour le moment, ce n'était plus son affaire. Il était trop tard pour reculer.

Il coupa d'un geste brusque les longs tuyaux qui le rattachaient à la statue. Son corps se raidit de suite. L'ordre de la milliseconde était à écarter.

Sa canne tomba au sol mais il ne put la ramasser. Déjà il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts. Et cela remontait doucement, telle une gangrène, atrophiant les muscles sur son passage. Il n'avait plus la force de se lever, de bouger. Assis, il n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre.

Il ressentit comme un étranglement. Ses poumons ne fonctionnaient plus, il ne respirait plus. Il se mit à produire de la salive, par pur mécanisme de défense. Comme si cela pouvait inverser le processus.

Ce n'était pas agréable. Il pensait naïvement que cela lui serait égal mais ces quelques secondes lui paraissaient une éternité. Et il était obligé d'assister au spectacle de son corps se dégradant, douloureusement, sans possibilité d'arrêter ou de l'occulter.

Un liquide coulait sur son dos, sans qu'il ne puisse identifier s'il s'agissait de sang ou de sueur.

Le cœur se mit à lâcher. Quelle drôle de sensation. Il avait l'impression de plus le sentir maintenir qu'en un siècle d'existence où il n'avait cessé de battre.

Ses glandes arrêtèrent de marcher, privées de ressources.

Il ne lui restait plus que le cerveau, qui pouvait survivre quelques secondes sans oxygène. Environ trois lui semblait-il. Ensuite c'était la mort cérébral, le stade ultime où on ne pouvait revenir.

_Trois_.

Où était Zetsu ? s'inquiéta-t-il subitement sans trop savoir pourquoi. Allait il réellement mourir tout seul ?

_Deux_.

Et si le plan échouait ? Et si le gamin ne réussissait pas ? Après tout, il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Même la partie noire ne lui suffisait plus comme garantie.

Son instinct de survie était trop grand pour qu'il ne parte sans être terrifié. Qu'allait il se passait maintenant ?

_Un_.

Ses dernières pensées furent tournées vers Izuna. Il lui avait semblait si digne dans sa mort. Ni apeuré, ni faible, il lui avait donné toute sa confiance. Alors que lui, son frère, le grand Madara, devenait si pitoyable à cet instant précis. Est-ce qu'il le reverait au moins, dans ce court instant de l'autre côté de la barrière ?

_Extinction_.

Il était mort, temporairement si le plan se déroulait comme il fallait.

Mais pour l'heure, les zetsus blancs débarrassaient son cadavre en espérant qu'il ne se décompose pas trop.

* * *

Verdict ? Bien ? Nul ?

Merci de me laisser une petite review. Même si je comprendrais si vous n'en laissez pas, moi aussi je suis une flemmarde à ce sujet )

Et question existentielle : Gaa-chou va-t-il mourir ?


End file.
